


Boring Untitled Smut

by Some_Creep



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Creep/pseuds/Some_Creep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is old(er) but someone might like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boring Untitled Smut

“Come now, dear Rosa, don’t make this so difficult.” He purred, brushing his lips over the woman’s earlobe. She may have been his living reflection, but that rarely meant she would bow to what he wanted to do as easily. She never made things that simple and neither did he.

               How many times had they done this before? Rosalind knew she had lost count long, long ago. Robert probably had no better guess than she did. This game of theirs was just another bit of business that needed to be tended to.

               This evening, Robert had the upper hand, for once. His so-called sister had been rather distracted, eyes glazing over as she started at a book, half-pretending to work. He had managed to beckon her over, to rise and meet him before he made his move. Before either of them really knew it, he had backed her up against the wall, and defiantly, she had stayed put. Work of the more productive nature could wait for the time being.

               Perhaps she doubted his abilities, but that was not enough to make him retreat. Holding her firmly against the wall, fingers curling around her slender shoulders, he narrowed his eyes and spoke, “Would things not just be easier if you submitted?” He brought one hand to her skirt, and Rosalind retaliated by pulling on his necktie.

               “That notion seems like a grievous miscalculation on your part.” She pressed her hips against his, tugging on his tie for leverage, “You know well how you performed _last_ time, don’t you?”

               Robert scowled, trying to suppress his blush, “I’ve not suffered a nosebleed in several weeks thank you very much…”

               “I’ve every right to be a bit wary after you bled all over my face last time.”

               Rosalind could not help but lean into the man that the city knew as her brother. His leg pressed between hers made his advance that much harder to ignore. He was eager, rough, nearly irresistible. They desired one another; a sick, selfish need consumed them. That fact was simple, but it was no fun to just give in. Being reserved in public so often took its toll on them; they both knew well they needed release. The easiest and most long-term solution was to fight for dominance this way. In nearly every other aspect of their lives, Robert would willingly submit for one reason or another. This game was different.

               The man brought his fingers up into his partner’s hair, haphazardly pulling pins out to send warm, silky waves down her shoulders. Moving still, he shoved her fallen hair back, bringing his teeth to her neck. He did not bite, not yet, but instead applied just a bit of pressure to gain some sort of reaction.

               Rosalind tensed, feeling her body threatening to go limp in his arms. His breath warm on her neck- _No, not without a fight_ , she thought.

               Untucking his shirt in reprisal, she ran the tips of her fingers over his pale stomach. At her neck, his breath shuddered, but in one jerking motion, he pulled her arm away, pinning it above her head.

               “My, what a temper we’ve got today…” She took a moment to regain composure, slipping her free hand forward to undo his belt, “Why don’t you sit back and relax just for me, hmm?” The warm hand pressed to the front of his trousers threatened to make him waver. Rosalind was gaining ground faster than Robert would have liked, but today that would not stop him. Releasing her arm, he grabbed her chin, pressing his lips to hers. She brought no objection, instead fought for dominance in the kiss. Running her fingers through his hair she managed to make him part his lips before she herself forced her eager tongue inside.

               Robert parted first, feeling his companion’s hand slip into his trousers. “My, my, brother… hard already? Honestly, I expected more control from someone like yourself.” Even as Robert pushed her legs apart, she continued to smirk devilishly.

               “As if you’ve room to talk.” He growled, hiking up half a dozen layers of cloth that comprised her dress, “You’re fairing much worse than I!” Robert took hold of her hips, pulling her forward once more to meet him. The sudden contact made them both falter, but constant practice made it unnoticeable. The feeling of hot, moist, cloth meeting was enough of an annoyance at the moment they both considered giving in.

               Rosalind slid her hands up under Roberts shirt once more, pulling her nails down his back, “Just submit, you won’t last long if you keep fighting me.” She kissed his neck, bunching his shirt up to expose his skin to the cool room air, “I’ll be kind this time.”

               “A cruel lie.” He choked, “Last time you played this game you turned me into an erotic spectacle!”

               “And it was grand, wasn’t it?”

               “No.” Robert began to softly rock back and forth, holding the woman’s thighs apart, subduing every squirm to leave a faint red mark.

               She tried to fight him, managing to undo and shove off his vest and shirt at least far enough to hang uselessly at his elbows. His tie hung miserably round his neck and Rosalind kept one hand wrapped around it to control him. For a while, this went on until one had to give in, taking the bottom spot.

               “Ah… damn it…”

               “Something wrong, dearest?”

               “I’ve not finished this you- ah…”

               “Hmm~?”

               “Damn you, Robbie…”

               “Ask nicely and I’ll go back to being nice.”

               She groaned low in her throat, dragging her nails down his chest, “The mother of Columbia kneels for no man.” She still looked defiant, but he knew he had won. A soft, playful kiss only elicited another impatient noise.

               “Now who’s the aggressive one?” He mused, giving the woman room to breathe, but only for a moment. Taking her wrist, he guided the woman off to the bed, once more pinning her with a few desperate kisses. With her situated her back, the man could do little but relish in the sight of her submission. Now, he could once more attempt to make her beg and squirm as much as his heart desired.

               Working up her dress once more, he paused only to rub a small circle with his index finger between her legs. “Any final words before you lose?”

               “Just four.” She said smugly.

               “Oh?”

               “Go fuck yourself, Robert.”

               Smirking, he silenced her with a kiss. “I’m not a fan of your foul language…”

               Robert had stripped her many times before, sometimes quickly, and other times, times like this, with the kind of painful slowness Rosalind hated. He wanted to savor his victory, after all, and for him the best way to do that was to gingerly untie every bow and undo every button, even if he didn’t need to. Peeling off layer after layer, he tossed them aside until finally, she was bare. He wanted to hear her plead for him, just once. Rosalind was too proud to do that, he knew, but it never stopped his attempts.

               She hated behaving this way, but with her twin, it was easier to rationalize losing herself to him. Two halves of the same coin; a fascinatingly beautiful replication of self. They adored one another, and that did little to douse the fiery lust that sprang up between them every so often. For Robert, it had taken a great deal of work just to get Rosalind to submit to her own sexual desires at all, let alone his. It was rather startling to find out someone so like himself could be so closed off.

               That’s what made these battles so important. The struggle was exciting, and for Rosalind, it made it seem as if she wasn’t just going through the motions of how a woman _ought_ to behave. To watch the other sweat and fidget, pushing them until their attitude was subdued by the need to be satisfied was rewarding in itself.  

               Rosalind had helped him strip, greedily running her hands across his body. Despite it all, he knew he belonged to her, in the end. A shift in power now did not change that.

               “Now be nice like you promised.” She breathed, one hand at the nape of his neck, the other between his legs.

               “I said I would only if you were nice first.”

               “Robert-”

                Pushing her onto her back, he whispered, “You’ll get yours after I get mine, dear sister…”

                Rosalind began to offer a complaint, but her voice faded into a soft moan as he moved inside her. He paused only once to steal a kiss, quietly making sure the woman was alright. Even now he found himself hesitant about being too domineering.

               She grabbed his arms, panting softly as he began to rock back and forth once more. Robert took this as a sign to move faster, pressing himself deeper into his female counterpart. Her head lulled to the side, giving him access to taste and fondle any bit of freckled skin he loved so much. Hungrily, he found himself doing just that. Kissing her chest, stroking her hair. He found it easy to worship her, and her persistent yet stifled voice made him all the more eager to do so.

               He could feel ever shuddered breath; her pulse bouncing through her veins faintly vibrated on his skin. Their bodies grew sticky with sweat now as Robert moved back and forth, in and out, making the room smell faintly of something other than chemicals and cologne. Flesh hitting flesh, a now familiar sound to them, added the percussion to their symphony of pleasure. Steady, keenly, he moved. Mouth focused on leaving red love bites in as many places as he could manage. If she was to dig cuts into his back, he would return the favor.

               “Robert… ah-” She mumbled, sounding somehow delicate.

               He had to see her. He wanted to, needed to look into her eyes, to see her succumb to pleasure. Swiftly, he moved up, turning his gaze towards her.

               _Crack_

               A sharp pain stung Robert’s head, and he rubbed the spot distractedly for a moment before turning back to Rosalind. There she sat, both hands covering her nose. He stared for a moment before he saw blood seeping out between the cracks of her fingers.

               “Ow-… For the love of- You win okay you win!”

               “Oh god. Rosa are you okay-?”

               Trying to pull her hands away, he was greeted by a firm smack to the chest, leaving a bloody streak across his front, “Get off me! No, I’m not ok I think you broke my nose you big, clumsy, fool!”

               “Here, let me see. I’m sure I didn’t…”

               “Just get me a handkerchief already!”


End file.
